From This Moment On
by LoveandVanity
Summary: Oneshot. Jane never thought this day would come. She couldn't imagine herself settling down, not after the slew of terrible relationships and breakups she had been through. But in time, she had met the one person who would change her life forever. The one person who could make her want to settle down and get married. And it was the one person she would have never expected.


**JANE**

Jane stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Never in a million years did she think that this day would come, and now that it was here, she wasn't so sure she was ready for it. But there was no turning back now. She had to be ready.

She thought she looked pretty good in her button down shirt and black tie suit. If she had it her way she would have been wearing her every day clothes, but this was the best compromise she could make with her mother. There's no way she was going to get in a dress. Not even for a day like this.

There was a light knock on the door. Before Jane could answer, Angela Rizzoli walked in looking frantic, but beautiful in a crème colored dress with her hair down.

"Oh Jane," Angela said as she looked at her daughter, tears filling her eyes. It had taken Angela a while to get to the point where she was okay with this, but after realizing that if she didn't suck it up and see how in love her daughter was she would lose her, she decided to just let go of things she couldn't control.

"You look beautiful, Jane." Angela said walking over to her daughter and standing next to her in front of her mirror.

"Ma, don't cry," Jane said nudging her mom a little bit with her shoulder, "You'll ruin your makeup the nice lady took so long to do."

Angela stood there a little longer. Her daughter looked so grown up. So well put together, and so happy. Angela couldn't have asked for anything more.

"I wish your father was here to see this," Angela said, hugging her daughter even though she knew Jane would flinch as soon as she felt her arms around her.

"I know ma, me too."

Just then Frankie walked in.  
"Aw, what a nice family moment." He said smiling, and checking himself out in the mirror, making sure everything was where it should be.

"Oh shut up Frankie," Jane mocked him, taking a second to look at how beautiful her small family was.

"You almost ready?" Frankie asked Jane, "There are a lot of people out there getting quite impatient."

Jane took one last look at herself in the mirror, looked at her mom who was already decomposing even though they were all still standing in the dressing room, and then looked at her brother, waiting with his arm out to escort her out the door.

"Okay," Jane said sighing, "I'm ready. Let's do this."

**MAURA**

The tears hadn't stopped since the second Maura woke up that morning. She was happy, of course she was happy, this was the greatest day of her life, but she was also scared, and nervous, and completely overwhelmed. She couldn't have stopped the tears even if she wanted to. What if she was left at the alter? What if this wasn't what they needed? What if something went wrong? Maura could think of a million what ifs all day, and they would drive her crazy if she let them.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she hardly recognized the person standing before her. She was in a white, flowing dress, her hair was half up and half down and wavy, with a veil flowing down in the back. The person who did her makeup was a genius, and Maura looked beautiful. So far things were going just the way she thought they would. Maura sighed and wiped away her tears. She needed to stop crying and just let things happen the way they were supposed to happen. Standing outside waiting for her was the person she loved, and that was all she could have ever asked for.

Maura's mom walked in and looked at her daughter.

"Oh darling," She said giving Maura her look of approval, "You look wonderful."

"Thanks mom," Maura smiled, she knew her mom wasn't good at showing affection, and after years of living with her she learned that that look of approval was the best thing her mom could offer.

"Are you ready? Everyone is out there."

Maura looked at herself one more time in the mirror. Her eyes were a little red from her lack of sleep the night before and the crying she had done all morning, but other than that thing seemed to be exactly the way they should.

"I'm ready." Maura said sighing and turning towards the door, "Let's do this."

**Jane and Maura**

Jane stood nervously at the top of the alter. Everybody in the pews were looking at her. Staring at her. Trying to figure out whether or not she was going to realize that she was making a mistake and run out those doors. But Jane knew that she wasn't making a mistake. She was in love. She wanted to do this, and if she hadn't, she never would have asked. This was the way her life was supposed to go and she knew it.

Detectives Frost and Korsak were standing next to Frankie, on the other side of the alter. They were all waiting for Jane to freak out. They had been waiting for months. But she hadn't yet. And everything seemed to be going smoothly.

Frost mouthed something to Jane and winked at her, giving her one of his smirk/smiles.

"You ready for this Detective?" Frost asked her.

"Of course she's ready, Frost. You think Detective Rizzoli would be standing up here if she wasn't ready?" Korsak said to him, mocking him as usual.

"I'm ready" Jane said for the trillionth time that day.

All of a sudden the music started playing. Jane looked into the crowd, at the double doors at the end of the aisle.

"She's coming, right Frankie?" Jane asked her brother nervously.  
"She's coming Jane." Frankie assured her, smiling and looking out into the aisle as well.

The doors opened and two little girls came out throwing flowers. It seemed to Jane like they were taking forever to get across that aisle. When they were done, out came all the bridesmaids.

And then she saw her. She couldn't believe that she was still there. That this was actually happening.

Maura stepped into the aisle, escorted by her mother on her arm. Jane sucked in a breath of air. Maura was breathtaking. She looked more beautiful than Jane could have ever imagined. And in that moment, Jane couldn't believe that she ever had any doubts. She loved this woman. She was going to spend the rest of her life with this woman, and Jane wanted the whole world to know it. But most of all, she needed to let Maura know that she was sure, and that after this, Jane would never turn back.

_Look up, Maura. Come on, Maura please look up. Look up look up look up look up look up!_

Jane was sending Maura as many vibes as she could. About halfway down the aisle, Maura looked up. They looked at each other in the eyes, smiled, and knew that they had made the right decision. With that one look, all the fears and doubts that either of them had melted away and they knew that they would never come back. This was it.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the pastor started, "We are gathered here today to join two beautiful, amazing women in holy matrimony…"

"You look beautiful, Maura," Jane whispered, staring her about to be wife in the face.

"As do you," Maura answered. She could not have found anyone more perfect to spend the rest of her life with.

"I'm so happy. You're amazing." Jane couldn't stop smiling. She was standing in front of the love of her life. About to make it so that they would be together forever.

"Shhhh Jane, I wanna listen to what he's saying! You're spoiling all the fun." Maura said laughing and turning all her attention to the pastor.

"Well sooooryyyy" Jane whispered back, laughing a little and waiting for the pastor to finish talking so that they could finally kiss and this would be official.

Before they knew it, the pastor was saying "You may now kiss the brides" and everybody was cheering.

Jane put her arms around Maura and brought her in close to her. The kiss was surreal. Everything about this day had been surreal. They were officially married. They were officially going to spend the rest of their lives together. Nobody protested, nothing happened, nobody bailed, everything went perfectly; and it was all reflected in that kiss. They were in love.

"I love you, Jane Clementine Rizzoli," Maura said later that night as they were cutting cake.

"Really? You had to say the Clementine?" Jane laughed, smearing frosting on Maura's nose.

"Just cause I know how much you hate it," Maura said laughing and getting Jane's cheek with frosting.

"I love you too, Maura Isles Rizzoli," Jane said out loud for the first time.

"Whoa, that was weird to hear out loud, wasn't it?" Jane asked Maura.

"No, I don't think it was."

They held hands and walked out to the dance floor. The night was coming to an end, and it was time for their last dance and newlyweds. Jane and Maura. They would be together from this moment on. And every single person in that room knew it.


End file.
